Half Open
by jessiegurl2
Summary: REVISED As Trunks himself stated before, he had unknowingly altered the past. And the minor details count as well, perhaps more than you think. Set in AndroidCell sagas. Crappy summary, great story. I know you'll love it. I don't own dbz. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Half Open...

She ran, ran as fast as her nimble legs could take her. Always adventurous, the young female had an insatiable appetite to see the world, experience every blissful moment and explore every corner that she could. Today was bright, sunny, with perfectly gentle breezes brushing over her tan skin and rippling through her thin clothes. She skipped and hopped over the natural placement of logs and odd twigs and plants. Overtop, you could barely see the sky through the thickness of the trees and their extending branches. But she was lucky; rarely did you ever find in her country a small, special forest like this one. She lived in the outskirts of a hilly, almost mountainous range.

The young girl was no older than a teenager, around her 16th year. She was of native decent, clearly evident through her rich skin color. Her hair was a honey blonde hue, curly textured and was long enough to reach a bit past her waist. Her eyes were the most enchanting feature. They were almond shaped, light brown in color, with a hint of orange in them. No higher than 5'1", she was petite on the outside, but was so full of life on the inside. She loved running barefoot; to feel the earth beneath her was calming and enjoyable to no end.

The rambunctious youth stood to gather her surroundings. She spotted a low branch on a tree that was perfect for climbing. She latched her foot in a crack in the bark, and gave a little push upwards to grab the lowest tree limb. She pulled herself on top of the branch slowly, and stood up. The girl couldn't see too much, so she went up one more branch. From that height, it was possible to view the vast, hilly area. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't see her house. It was on the other side of the hills in a small village.

Residing at her home was her widowed mother and baby brother. Her father had died as a result of a freak accident, or so she was told. She wasn't normally allowed out later in the day, so she would have to return home soon to avoid getting into trouble. The young beauty looked around some more, meandering her vision through the thick branches.

Within the distance she spotted a small structure amongst the trees. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she then proceeded to go further and climb down off the tree. Once on the ground, she edged a bit further, noticing that this building donned no windows, and appeared to be completely door-less as well. However, there was a random waterspout protruding from one of its sides. Assuming no one was around, she decided to take the liberty into using it to clean her arms and legs off. They had gotten a bit dirty from her excavates in the mini-forest that afternoon. She wasn't positive the water was drinkable, which stifled her desire to take a sip. She turned the nozzle and began to rinse off her feet and legs first, then rubbed her arms clean and splashed a bit onto her face. The sun had already begun to set in the sky, painting red, orange, and pink smooth strokes onto its canvas.

Little did the female know, she wasn't the only one in the area.

Hidden within the building was an aged scientist, anger and vengeance being the only thing that kept him inventing. He was in the middle of programming his latest maniacal creation when his motion censors detected a presence outside of the lab. He took his hands off of the keyboard and looked up at the monitor only to see a teenager clad in denim shorts and a tank top meddling with his water faucet. Her face was down, her hair covering her shoulders and curly wisps dangled around her face. He moved closer to the screen while she took a peak around her shoulder, finally allowing the doctor to catch a slight glimpse of her visage. She began to regain her stance and was about ready to leave when he had a thought... _'She might be of use to me...' _

He pushed one of the controls to open the hidden wall door out on the other side of the tiny building. The interruption caused the girl to jump, and she peeked around the corner to see what caused the strange noise. And there it was: an opening, appearing out of nowhere on the steel walls. Cautiously, she moved to the front of the door and stood in a weary state. Inside, there was only darkness; no evidence of light had crept out from it.

"Her curiosity will get the best of her," he mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs with quiet footsteps. He quickened his pace and leapt, using a wall in the staircase to propel him into the misty air. She stumbled back when she heard a pang, but saw nothing. His movement was precise, quick, so fast so; the teenager hadn't even been able to detect it. He hovered down behind her with his hands behind his back and a scowl written on his face. She soon noticed the faint shadow of another person in front of her. Before she had chance to react or even turn her head, she was out cold.

"Humans... what a pitiful race," he said aloud as he eyed her body sprawled out onto the ground in front of him. His feet gently touched upon the ground and he stretched his arms out of their previous position. With ease, the limp girl was slung over his shoulder. The deranged scientist then proceeded to set foot back into his dark laboratory entrance, the door closing behind him as he did so.

* * *

Okay, so this is my first chapter. I have not revealed any names as to whose who, however, I'm sure you're all guessing like crazy. Remember, reviews more chapters! -- Jess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her eyes slowly opened and were instantly transfixed to the lights up above. She was quick to sit up, questioning her whereabouts. She looked down at her arms and legs. They were still dirty even after she cleaned them earlier. The teen surveyed her surroundings only to conclude that she was left in a cave alone. Pipes and wires intertwined on the brown rock walls, which met the stark white flooring and created a harsh contrast. The room was small and desolate; there was no bed, but instead a cold, white mat on the floor.

How she got here, was a mystery. One minute, she was climbing trees, and the next; she woke up lost in a cavern. Irrational thoughts began to flood her mind and soon she realized that she would never again see her family. Tears welled up in her eyes. Refusing to give up on hope, she would have to find a way out. The young girl stood and stretched before she looked for an exit. She reached the door in the far corner that led her to a corridor of other rooms.

She kept quiet to avoid being caught, had there been anyone around. Her feet softly grazed the white tile as she tiptoed out the room. Her eyes peered around the corners; she let her hands trace her path against the wall. Every so often a light would flicker, and she stopped to look behind.

She continued stealthily until a noise was heard and instantly the teen froze, unsure of what was to come. There was no place to hide, so she shrunk against the wall. After the fear subsided, she listened closely and could hear one male yelling profusely, and the other retorting with an icy voice. Another chimed in, this time being a female. She etched on further in order to hear better, stopping short when she nearly fell. The talking had stopped for a split second and she knew that all attention was on her. Her brain told her to run, but her feet were planted to the ground. Unable to move, she remained crouched against the walls. She closed her eyes and hoped it was all just a dream, a nightmare that she would soon wake up from.

There was silence; maybe they didn't find her. She opened her eyes again, and caught sight of two feet adorned with green socks and sneakers. Her eyes traveled up the figure and a tall, longhaired teenage boy was revealed. She went further into his facial features. He possessed cold, ice blue eyes and a curious smirk that made her spine tingle with fear.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The black-haired teenager inquired. "It looks like Gero has hidden himself a future project, another android, maybe?" she began to shiver at the tone of his frigid voice.

"What! Seventeen, we have no time for this insolence!" Just then, an elderly man emerged from the other room. He looked torn to pieces and wore nothing short of circus attire. However, the evil scowl displayed on his face proved that he was no happy clown.

"Quiet down, Gero." A beautiful, blonde woman waved him off as she stepped into view. She looked related to the boy; both had glacial eyes and stood next to each other. Neither gave reverence to the old man behind them and continued to survey her.

"What is your name?" the mischievous boy inquired. She heard what he said, but had to pick apart the words to comprehend their meaning.

"Azulita." She mumbled and stood up.

"Azulita, eh?" He grinned.

"Why don't you have a number like us?" The blonde one interrogated, "Is she a special android, old man?" she turned to face the scientist whose temper was now flaring.

"Eighteen, that is none of your concern!" Dr. Gero clenched his fists and addressed Azulita next, "How did you wake up! I cannot carry out my plans for you now! You must be destroyed before it's too late!" He began to summon his power into his hand and a ball of red light quickly emerged. The pair of androids did not flinch to his threat, but rather they chuckled in response.

Her hands clasped her mouth, and before could utter a sound; Gero's head was completely decapitated from his body. She looked over to Seventeen, who was still was in position to the attack. She watched as he regained his stance and turned to face her.

"Sorry about the bother. He was getting on my nerves." Seventeen said apathetically. He moved towards her, and in turn she took one step back, "Now that Gero is finished, how's about we leave this dump?"

Azulita didn't respond. "What's the matter? Can't you speak?" he repeated as he advanced towards her. The smirk on his face looked more sinister than ever.

"Eh…"

Her mind became blank of any secondary languages and she pleaded in her native tongue, "¡No me lastime, por favor!" _(Please, don't hurt me!) _He stopped in his tracks, placing both hands on his hips. He parted his lips to speak, when something caught his and his sister's attention.

Without warning, an ear-shattering bang could be heard—and felt throughout the entire cave. Everything shook with great power, nearly knocking Azulita to the ground.

"Looks like we've got company."

* * *

Thank you to those that reviewed the first chapter! I appreciate it very much! To those who wondered, I kept names secret so that they could be revealed later, that's why I used pronouns and generic terms instead. :)

I'm hoping that this one satisfied your curiousity for now, because what you may think may not be the case. I plan to always leave you guessing. :P

So once again, reviews equals chapters!


End file.
